Le Petit Prince
by Choco-Loki
Summary: England reads The Little Prince to his kids. A sidestory for Connecting the Dots. Might be confusing for those who haven't read CTD. FrUK Warnings: mom!England, crossdressing, no genderbending, fluff, yaoi, past mpreg. Contains CTD spoilers.


**A/N: Inspired by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's novella, **_**The Little Prince**_**. It has been translated into over 190 languages. I think it's a darling story, very profound and heart wrenching at the end. I didn't understand a thing when I first read it in 3****rd**** grade, but the morals made sense when I reread it in junior high, and even more so in high school. **

**Here's some FrUK family fluff sort-of-songfic for you guys. This be another sidestory for Connecting the Dots, so if you have any questions about the family, you can refer to the chapters there. So basically, Arthur has two lovable children, one is Evangeline and the other Alec. Francis is the daddy (of course). The general gist: Francis and Arthur are married, their kids don't know about their parents' identity as nations or their real gender (go read chapter 1 of CTD for the reason), and Arthur dresses and sounds like a girl for the sake of creating the atmosphere of a regular family (once again, read chapter 1 in CTD if you have any questions). **

**Warnings: yaoi, crossdressing (yes, Arthur is still a guy, though he is referred to as 'her' since his kids don't know his real gender. His girl name is Elizabeth), past mpreg, and lots of fluff**

**Refer to CTD's chapter 17's character profiles if there is any confusion. In this story, the time period shifts; Evangeline and Alec are shown to be elementary school in the first scene, and in the last scene Evangeline will be presented as a grown up [MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE KIDS' FUTURE]. **

Background music: (Captivated for Francis/Arthur scene, and Captivated and Electric Kiss for final Evangeline scene; yes, that is Lady Gaga, she's so awesome~)**: h t t p :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NM51qOpwcIM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Little Prince. (The passage from The Little Prince is copied directly from my own book. I own nothing. I'm only quoting.)**

* * *

Evangeline and Alec squashed on either side of Elizabeth, holding the pillow close for warmth. They'd crashed on their parent's bed when it started to thunder outside. Francis had gone out ten minutes earlier to the 'office' due to a phone call from his boss, though the kids believed that he was picking up the groceries. The rain pelted down unrelentingly, hard and numerous.

"It's nine o' clock, sweet. You should go back to bed."

"We want a bedtime story." Alec produced a little blue book, the cover worn and fuzzy with age. Elizabeth recognized it immediately. _The Little Prince. _Written by one of Francis's citizens and sold more than eighty million copies. Of course she knew about it, but she'd never read it. It was _Francis's _book.

"So," Elizabeth scanned the pages. "Does daddy usually read this?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded.

Evangeline fumed. "I want her to read _Fairies and Unicorns Volume III_."

Alec helped his mom flip through the pages. "Nuh-uh! Dad said we could finish the book today!"

"Okay, okay! Stop! I'll finish this and then we'll see if we can get to that other book."

The two calmed down and snuggled in closer, though Evangeline stilled seemed a little pouty. Elizabeth blanched inwards as she quickly analyzed the About the Author section. The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Frenchie book by Frenchie author.

She coughed. "Uh…okay. Where were we at?"

Alec outlined the picture of a little boy. "He was going to meet the fox."

The little prince, who was a boy from another planet escaping the demands of his rose, talks to a fox on his visit to Earth. _Psh. This is ridiculous. No wonder it's one of Francis's works. Nothing makes sense. Roses can't talk. Foxes can't talk. There is no point to this book. So the fox is asking what he's doing on Earth…_

"'"No," said the little prince, "I'm looking for friends. What does tamed mean?" "It's something that's been too often neglected. It means, 'to create ties'…"'To create ties'?"'—"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, be quiet, Evangeline."

"Alec, don't talk like that to your sister. It means to become familiar and take care of each other, poppet." Well, it wasn't exactly the definition. Tamed means to subdue and bring under control or to domesticate, but she thought that her definition was a more kid-friendly one.

Alec sighed in exasperation. "The fox explains, look…"

Elizabeth read on: "'"That's right," the fox said. "For me you're only a little boy just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you have no need of me, either. For you I'm only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, we'll need each other. You'll be the only boy in the world for me. I'll be the only fox in the world for you… "I'm beginning to understand," the little prince said. "There's a flower…I think she's tamed me…"'"

"Mummy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Does this mean that you've tamed Daddy? And that Daddy's tamed you?"

Elizabeth flushed. "No!"

Evangeline rested her head on her mom's pillow. It smelled faintly of cinnamon and apples. "Well, you said that tamed means to become familiar and take care of each other, so don't you and daddy do that?"

"It's…it's different…the word tamed doesn't really mean that…"

"So you lied?"

"I didn't!"

"But then—"

"Let's read the next scene, shall we?" Elizabeth frantically flipped to the next page. "Oh, look at this! The little prince is about to leave the fox!"

"But you just said that he tamed him! So does that mean you can leave daddy and he can leave you?" _Crap. Stupid French book!_

"No! Listen, he's about to tell the prince a secret!"

Alec's eyes were near closed. "That's cool," he muttered.

_Good, he's almost knocked out. Next is Evangeline… _But her daughter seemed wide awake and paying great attention to the story. "'"Good-bye," he said. "Good-bye," said the fox. "Here is my secret. It's quite simple: One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes."…"It's time you spend on your rose that makes your rose so important."… "People have forgotten this truth," the fox said. "But you mustn't forget it. You become responsible forever for what you tame. You're responsible for your rose…"'"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, pondering the fox's words. She glanced at Evangeline, who'd finally relaxed when Elizabeth had stopped reading, her eyelids fluttering. Alec crawled in between his mom and his sister, trying to avoid the shine of the bedside lamp. Evangeline snuggled farther away, the blanket on her rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Good night, _Maman_."

"Good night, Alec."

But Elizabeth only dimmed the light. She tucked in her children and exhaled. It didn't look like they were going back to their rooms now. She scooted a little closer to the lamp, turned to the first page and began reading raptly. After a long while, she was near the end. The little prince was finally going back to his home…

* * *

_That night I didn't see him leave. He got away without making a sound. When I managed to catch up with him, he was walking fast, with determination. All he said was "Ah, you're here." And he took my hand. But he was still anxious. "You were wrong to come. You'll suffer. I'll look as if I'm dead, and that won't be true.  
__I said nothing.  
_"_You understand. It's too far. I can't take this body with me. It's too heavy."  
__I said nothing.  
_"_But it'll be like an old abandoned shell. There's nothing sad about an old shell…"  
__I said nothing.  
__He was a little disheartened now. But he made one more effort.  
_"_It'll be nice, you know. I'll be looking at the stars, too. All the stars will be wells with a rusty pulley. All the stars will pour out water for me to drink…"  
__I said nothing.  
_"_And it'll be fun! You'll have five-hundred million little bells; I'll have five-hundred million springs of fresh water…"  
__And he, too, said nothing, because he was weeping…  
_

_"Here's the place. Let me go on alone."  
__And he sat down because he was frightened.  
__Then he said:  
_"_You know…my flower…I'm responsible for her. And she's so weak. And so naïve. She has four ridiculous thorns to defend her against the world…"  
__I sat down, too, because I was unable to stand any longer.  
__He said, "There…That's all…"  
__He hesitated a little longer, then he stood up. He took a step. I couldn't move.  
__There was nothing but a yellow flash close to his ankle. He remained motionless for an instant. He didn't cry out. He fell gently, the way a tree falls. There wasn't even a sound, because of the sand—_"

* * *

_"Mon cher_? What is the matter? Why are you crying?"

Elizabeth gasped in astonishment and held the book to her chest, front cover facing her. The clock pointed eleven thirty-five. Evangeline and Alec were snoring softly next to her in a bunch.

"Nothing! H-how did the phone call with your boss go?" She rubbed her eyes roughly and pretended to yawn. "Well, I don't really care, I'm going to bed. You can squeeze in with us if you don't mind or you can go sleep on Alec's bed. G-good night!"

She shoved the book underneath her pillow quickly. Her heart thumped nervously. Oh, she'd never live it down if Francis found out that she was being all emotional over his book. She didn't even realize that she was crying.

Francis sat down next to Elizabeth on the edge of the mattress. "What were you reading?" His voice had an amused tone to it.

She buried her head into the pillow. "Good night, France."

Francis didn't leave. He laid his hand on Elizabeth's arm gently but firmly. "Give me the book, Arthur."

"W-what do you want it for anyways! I was only reading it for Evangeline and Alec, I swear!" She nimbly hopped off the bed and pushed the book to Francis. Her cheeks were burning as she forced him and that darn book out of the room. "Just take it and leave! You can go sleep in Alec's room. There's no room for you here—mmph!"

Francis's mouth collided with Elizabeth, one hand holding her wrist and the other arm encircling her waist and pulling her closer. The book flopped to the carpet soundlessly, and Elizabeth didn't bother to pick it up. She closed her eyes and leaned in, her face still flaming with embarrassment. Francis smelled like the rain; it was then she noticed his hair was wet.

They separated after a minute or so, when Elizabeth slammed her palm in Francis's face when he tried to unbutton her pajama top. Francis bent and reached for the book, reading the title.

He grinned cheekily. "Did you enjoy the story, Arthur?"

Her lip quivered. "Like hell I did!" She opened the drawer next to her and chucked a towel at the Frenchman before stomping back into the bedroom and locking the door.

She turned off the lamp and slowly snuck back in bed, being careful as to not wake the kids. Elizabeth clearly knew that he knew that she'd read the book in its entirety, and that she not only liked it, but thoroughly enjoyed it. She hated how she could hear Francis chuckling to himself outside. But perhaps that was why she fell in love with him…

"_Bonne nuit, mon chère Angleterre_."

* * *

Slow piano music drifted throughout the bar from the stage; a lady was singing into the microphone, her eyes closed and lips moving smoothly. It was 11 o' clock and the overhead hanging lamps were dimmed to a buttery yellow. Most patrons were gathered in the tables near the stage, either listening appreciatively or chatting amongst each other in hushed tones.

_One look and I'm done,  
One glance from your eyes and I'm captivated._

Evangeline Bonnefoy sat at the counter with her long legs crossed. She wore a stylish black cocktail dress and was staring her laptop. Her dyed black hair was held in bun with a couple of butterfly pin sticks Yukiko gave her last year which glittered under the light. Little ruby earrings swayed elegantly on golden chains. She always wore them whenever she went out now. A cigarette dangled from her lips delicately. She seemed to be almost chewing on it.

She blinked and adjusted her glasses. God, she hated them; she was contemplating contacts.

"Here you are, Evan." The bartender slid a glass of Coke to Evangeline, who guzzled it gratefully.

"Thanks, Brian."

Brian peered at her curiously. He had a pale, sweet face; his golden brown hair was gathered into a short, neat ponytail. "You got something important happening tomorrow?"

Evangeline laughed quietly. "Nah, just didn't feel like getting smashed like last week. Got too much to do, so I'd rather stay sober."

"Mhmm. I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." Evangeline daintily removed the cigarette. "This is fake. It's a Halloween prop from high school. But it brings back memories when I suck on this."

Brian huffed. "Some memory _that_ must have been."

"Oh, yeah…"

_The taste of your skin,  
the warmth of your hungry lips has me so taken,  
and I love the way you can make me dance from miles away…_

"Ah…" Brian picked up a glass and began to wipe it with a cloth. "So, I hear you went to Kyoto last summer. I see you've got souvenirs." He gestured at her pins.

"Those are just gifts. I was on a business trip. Diplomatic reasons, not a vacation, though I wish it was."

"Uh-huh. Aren't you a busy working lady. Me, I'd like to travel the world. Go to Russia, maybe. Drink vodka all day like its water and pick up sexy Russian guys."

_When I'm with you I'm so sedated, I'm captivated by you._

"I'll bet you would."

Bryan leaned in to glance at the laptop screen. "What is so interesting that you'd refuse a drink…?" He squinted as he read. "Why, this is just a story! You'd rather read this than listen to your mate talk?"

Evangeline gazed back at the computer, her fake cigarette back in her mouth. "My dad used to read this to me. Have you heard _The Little Prince _before? Someday, I'd like to read this to my kids. It's quite profound…"

Brian raised one eyebrow. "Uh-huh…"

"I remember once my mum read it to my brother and me when we crawled into her bed. I asked a bunch of stupid questions back then since I didn't understand the point of the book…"

"You don't talk about your brother much. I'll bet he's hot. His name's Alec, is it not?"

"Exactly why I don't talk about him," Evangeline took out her plastic cig and blew hot hair on Brian's face. "You think everyone's hot. And then you hit on them randomly."

"No, I don't. I only hit on the special people, and they think I'm hot, too. I'm not that shallow." Brian scowled and discreetly pointed at some men behind their backs. "See, he's not hot. He's not hot. He's not hot…nice ass, but not hot—"

"Alright, alright. Besides, Alec's in California with his big bad Russian boyfriend, so I haven't seen him in five years. We chat on the internet every so often."

Brian slumped over the counter. "I am _so_ going to Russia someday."

_You're just like the wind 'cause everything moves away when you're around it._

Evangeline smiled. "Tell you what: I'll bring you to Russia the next chance I get."

Brian brightened instantly. "Really, now? That's awful kind of you, I can't accept—oh, what am I saying, _of course_ I'll tag along."

Evangeline sniggered. Then she sighed as she gave the laptop screen one last, long glance and gulped down the rest of her Coke. "Oh, forget it. I lied about the work; I was only reading that story like a sentimental old lady. I've just decided that I'm taking a day off from work tomorrow." She snapped the laptop shut. "Way too many memories, and I refuse to become old at twenty two. Give me the regular. I'm planning to flush out all my sappy emotions."

"And she's back," Brian chortled. He bustled around the cabinet and brought out three different bottles. "By the way, what's so sappy about the small king or whatever you were reading—"

"It's called _The Little Prince_," Evangeline corrected. "It's just reminds me that I haven't seen some of my best friends in a long time. We went on such an adventure following our parents across the U.S. when we were in high school. It was like we were traveling according the plot of a badly written romance novel."

_The sun is just like the sound of your voice in the morning  
when you light my world up,  
and I love the way you can make me dance from miles away…_

"Well, this is new. Tell me about it."

"We met some people, and we got to know each nitty-gritty part of each other. My brother apparently had wild jungle sex with his current Russian boyfriend in his sophomore year when we were in D.C."

"Wow!" Brian passed a champagne glass to Evangeline. She took it in her palm and rolled it around. "How come you never told me this before?"

"Because I didn't feel generous enough to blurt out my brother's personal life to you." She sipped slowly, her eyes closed.

Brian pretended to cry. "I am _touched_." He put his head in his hands and implored Evangeline to continue. "So then what happened?"

She didn't answer. "Did you know that champagne is actually French? I feel like I'm drinking a bit of my dad."

"That might be the strangest thing you've said all week. And whatever _you_ usually drink isn't only champagne. You made me mix it with a bunch of other stuff and it screwed up."

"That's where you're wrong," she tittered. "It tastes good."

Brian sighed. "I know. Anyways, what happened to them?"

Evangeline lowered the glass, surprised. "We became this."

"What's 'this'?"

Evangeline considered it before replying: "Men and women who will live forever to reminisce the good times in high class bars, sort of like what I'm doing right now."

_When I'm with you I'm never jaded, I'm captivated..._

Brian straightened, a mocking expression on his face. "Very clever, Evan. Someday I'll find out that you were making up this story as you went along—"

"Believe whatever you want," Evangeline chuckled. "Right now I'm enjoying my drink and chatting with my friend who desperately wants to get laid tonight—"

"And you don't? You prude."

"As I said, I'll live forever, so I can stay as 'prude' as I want to be for however long."

"Hey, I'll live forever too. And then we'll both wake up when we're eighty in a nursing home and wonder if we'll be having oatmeal for breakfast again."

"Haha, real funny."

"What's the real story?"

Evangeline fluttered her mascara-heavy lashes and her eyes glazed over. "I think we've all become important people on this planet. We'd spread out and we situated ourselves in different countries, working for certain organizations which I am not allowed to reveal. Though I don't doubt that they're also in a hotel bar drinking the night away…"

"Why don't you phone them right now?"

"Oh," Evangeline scoffed. "Like I didn't think of that. What if I decide to call one of them and they're disarming a bomb right this minute?"

"Now that's downright stupid."

"Not really, considering who they are…"

"Who are they?"

She smirked. "That's top secret."

_Oh, I'll never stop believing in this crazy love we're leading.  
Oh, sugar, hold me closer, make me sweeter, I need you, I love you._

Brian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Evan, I'll find out soon enough, you can't hide anything from me. Anyhow, here's to our immortality." He raised Evangeline's empty Coke glass, expectant.

Evangeline brought her half finished glass to Brian's. "And to those corny childhood memories. Cheers, love." With that said, she gulped the rest down in a practiced swig. Brian watched her, impressed, swiftly whisking her glass away when she was done.

"So," Brian came back, "if your friends are who you say they are, then who are _you_?"

Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows and the corners of her polished lips turned up. "I'm the self-declared ruler of Brighton."

_So, please, show me that smile,  
make me laugh for just a little while, then breathe me one breath.  
I only need one to fill the emptiness…_

The bartender smiled benignly at his friend. "Uh-huh. Then I want to be a co-ruler, treacle. You're not going to refuse, are you?"

"Maybe—"

"Excuse me…" A green-eyed man came up to the counter. _Not bad looking either_, Evangeline thought. _Brian's job is pretty nice. _"Can you direct me to—"

"Yes?" Brian deftly turned around, shining a pearly white grin at the stranger, who began to stutter nervously, his cheeks dusted with pink. Evangeline thought that Brian was taking things a little too far, but the guy was totally buying it.

_Love the way you can make me dance from miles away.  
It's been so long but now, I've waited and I'm captivated._

She shrugged and gave Brian a sly smile before slapping a twenty on the counter and sliding off the booth, her laptop tucked away in her bag. She wondered what Alec and Adrian were doing right now in California and how Felicita was managing in Spain. And Mikhail… he must be lurking somewhere in Russia. She thought she spied Aloisa when she went to Kyoto, but it was a very brief glance and it might not have been her at all.

Perhaps she'll report to her mother earlier so she could take a break and visit everyone. _But_, she thought, _I really wonder what they are up to right now... _The door opened and Evangeline wrapped her scarf around herself, puffing up a visible cloud. Her trench coat billowed as she clacked out into the Brighton night, her mind intent on visiting club after club. The air was sharp and crisp, the entire city as alive and ready as Evangeline.

_We are a generation twisted by a myth,  
__Confused and ludicrous,  
__Holding onto love._

_Consumed by all the pleasures in out midst.  
A__ life with all the lips we've kissed  
__And losing all control._

_We're gonna start a resistance.  
__We want independence.  
__We're gonna give the world some of this._

_Electric kiss.  
__I'm gonna change the world with my lips.  
__One voice forever, we'll live together in_  
_Peace, love, solitude and happiness._  
_Electric kiss._


End file.
